Why Should I trust a ferret?
by MessyPup99
Summary: somethings wrong with Hermione and Draco can they work it out?


**Why Should I Trust a Ferret?**

My first Harry potter Fan fic hope you like 

Hermione awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. It was Saturday and everyone seemed to think it mad to get up at 6:00

Everyone but Hermione she knew It was true what people said she was an outcast always second best.

That was why she had given up on Harry and Ron they would never be ready to commit, they could never give her what she desired.

Hermione pulled on her favourite pink sweater , Jeans and trainers then walked out into the cool air.

It was the only time she ever got any peace.And that's why she loved it so much.

Hermione carried her burden of Books and quills with ease to the tree by the lake she sat by so often.

Hermione quickly relaxed under the shade of the tree and pulled out some homework.

She quickly wrote out neatly and elegantly the work required and more.

Sometimes she thought homework was the only thing that kept her in the right world.

Hermione stood up quickly and looked round she was sure she had just heard someone cough.

But that was impossible noone was ever out of school in the early hours.

But squinting across the lake she was sure she had seen something moving.

She gathered up her heavy burden and carried it around the lake .

"Malfoy?" She spat shocked to see the ferret without his friends Crabbe and Goyle.

The blond boy did not speak but just looked up at hermione his features were pale and undefined

Infact if his eyes were not still we Hermione would never have guessed he was crying.

"Y..y..you're Crying?" Hermione Gasped a shocked expression on her face.

Malfoy turned his face away from hers and roughly scrubbed the tears from his face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked never in a million years would she have thought she would be concerned for the ferret.

"Just leave me alone" Malfoy sniffed "You wouldn't want your friends seeing you with me"

"Malfoy..Please" Hermione muttered reaching for him.

Malfoy looked shocked and sprang back quickly gatherin gup his stuff he was gone as quickly as he had come.

Hermione couldn't concentrate on anything Harry or Ron were talking about that day.

She saw Malfoy once or twice but never on his own.

"Look Hermione have we done something wrong?" Harry asked obviously upset that another of his questions had gone unanswered.

"What?" Hermione Choked "you always think about yourselfs didn't you think just for one second that maybe there was something up with me?"

Hermione jumped up and ran away.

"I take that as a yes then" Ron tried to joke but for once harry wasn't listening to him what was wrong with Hermione?

Hermione leaned against the castle wall trying to catch her breath.

She didn't know what had set her off Like that everthingf just seemed to be going wrong right now.

"What is up with you today Malfoy?" Crabbe Grumbled

"Yeah you haven't spoke to us at all" Goyle moaned

Hermione listened the voices were coming from around the corner.

"Well maybe I just wan't to be alone but fat chance of that happening with you two oafs following me around everywhere" Malfoy Yelled

Hermione Peeked around the corner Crabbe and Goyle looked upset and angry.

"If you want' to be alone then so be it" Crabbe shouted back walking away from Malfoy.

"Yeah noone likes you anyway!" Goyle joined in following Crabbe.

Malfoy waited unti lCrabbe and Goyle were out of sight then leant back against the wall letting tears flow freely from his eyes what was up with him? he never cried.

Hermione watched him intently for a minute then Malfoy closed his eyes

"Bet you enjoyed seeing that didn't you Granger?" Malfoy whisphered opening his eyes and looking straight where she was hiding.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just.." Hermione started stepping out from where she was hiding her face bright red Malfoy raised his eyebroows

"Overheard?" He finished for her but then to her suprise he let out a small Laugh

Hermione Looked very suprised Malfoy was being nice?

**Ok what did you think two reviews before I update- sorry the chapters so small but time flies.**


End file.
